


I'm never gonna leave you

by Julibellule



Series: How was this sentence going to end [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Bad Wolf Bay, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M, Norway (Country), Pete's World (Doctor Who), Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Rewrite, grieving feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule
Summary: The part-human Doctor is there for Rose when the Time Lord leaves them on Bad Wolf Bay
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: How was this sentence going to end [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678288
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. How was this sentence going to end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose & Tentoo/Rose (K)  
>  **Rose asks her questions, opening so many different timelines**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Break up (Ten- >Rose&Tentoo)_

Rose's heart was beating harder than ever. She braved fleets of Daleks and ran for her life more times than she can remember but never have she felt her heart scream so loud. It made all the cells in her body pulse and boil in spite of the cold wind gusting around her. The more she understood what was going on, the more the thunderous drumming sound of blood rushing through her vein raised in pitch.

He was leaving her. The Doctor was abandoning her purposefully with another Doctor, another man like him but not him.. one heart, on life, together. She felt his heart beat under her hand and shivered when the realisation dawned: as thunderous as hers, as single as hers. And then her heart was breaking. When she watched her Doctor walk back towards the Tardis, she couldn't let him go, she couldn't stay here, without him.

She wanted to scream. Anything to make him stay with her, just a little bit longer. "But, it's still not right!" They talked a bit more. Said some things. Things that didn't matter, things that didn't quite register. Things only meant to keep him by her side for a few more seconds, in hope that in those seconds she could find the right thing to say that would make him change his mind.

She was cataloguing every movements, every twitch, she needed to remember as much as she could. What could make him change his mind? And then she knew. Knew what she had to ask to ease her heart. Knew what she had to ask that might make him stay by her side. Her heartbeat reached new heights once more as she ask: "Yeah and, how was that sentence going to end?"

Silence. Time stopped. And in this moment, the Doctor held all the future timelines in his hand. His answer would affect the lives of everyone standing on this wretched beach and seal their fate once and for all.


	2. Does it needs saying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose (K)  
>  **The Time Lord Doctor urges Rose to stay with his Metacrisis**  
>  _Trigger Warnings:_ Break up (Ten->Rose)

The Doctor's throat constricted when he heard her questions. So much hope in her eyes, so much despair. He knew the feeling. Except hope has evaded him with the birth of his metacrisis. The man standing in front of him wore the same eyes as his but bore a different set of emotions. Hope. They were filled with hope. Hope of a life with Rose Tyler. Of course, he could've told where this conversation was heading the moment she mentioned their last goodbyes.

Of course she wanted to know how the man she would spend the rest of her life with felt about her. But the moment he stepped into this strange dynamic, facing his counterpart, him desperate and so empty in front of this new man, filled with hope and already brimming with projects and dreams about this new life he was just offered, the Doctor couldn't compete.

Did it show, in his voice, when he answered. Could she read the resigned surrender in his feature. Could she feel how much it made his heart break to push her into another man's arms, into another fantastic life. If she did, it didn't show. The only thing the Doctor saw, as he laid his final blow was a light die behind Rose's eyes. "Does it need saying?"


	3. And you Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (K)  
>  **The Time Lord leaves Rose into his metacrisis' care**  
>  _Trigger Warnings:_ Break up (Ten->Rose&Tentoo)

His Time Lord counterpart looked at him for a few milliseconds before answering Rose's question. He was trying to find some kind of support, some kind of reminder of why he had to say what he was about to say. And it seemed he found the strength he needed in the brief look they shared since he answered: "Does it need saying?" The part-human Doctor noticed his voice constricting in the end, and the pain that laid beyond each words.

His heart went out to him. His gratitude would be eternal. What a wonderful gift he had just given him. He could also see the hurt in Rose's eyes when she turned to face him but she was showing a brave front. His wonderful, brilliant Rose. "And you, Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?" He could almost cry. Finally, he was given the chance to say those words out loud but he didn't have the heart to scream them for all to hear as he wished he could.

Not when the broken hearted Time Lord was grieving his lost. The part-human Doctor hid the glow that shone bright in his eyes in Rose's hair and whispered his love in her ear. And when she turned to face him fully, he didn't let go of her arm. In fact he was holding on for dear life never taking his eyes off her since he knew what the Time Lord was about to do.

He was getting ready to flee.. without saying goodbye. A proper goodbye being far too difficult to handle in the state he must be in. Suddenly Rose's lips was on his and his brain went blank. And when her arms went around him his knees gave way so he had to hold her back even tighter to steady himself. He almost didn't register the sound of the Tardis dematerialising as Rose raked her nails across his scalp.

Then she was gone, leaving a cold void in her wake. He swallowed and watched the last remnants of the Tardis before it disappeared completely. He wasn't sure if he took Rose's hand to comfort her or himself but the warmth it brought him sure helped ease his sorrow.


	4. I'm never gonna leave you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (K)  
>  **The part-human Doctor is there for Rose**  
>  _Trigger Warnings:_ Grieving Feelings (Rose)

He was getting cold. So damn cold! He’d never been this cold in his entire life. The part-human Doctor was still getting used to his new self, trying to find the switches inside that regulated the temperature, trying to figure out how he was supposed to stay warm in a body that was at a constant 37.6 degrees. What used to be an automatic physiological adjustment was apparently impossible with this new constitution.

The chilling wind bit at his skin and even managed to seep through the few layers of clothes. There was nothing he could do to prevent it anyway, so he focussed on the wonderful taste Rose's tongue had left on his and the lingering pressure of her lips against his own. It had been two minutes and thirty-seven seconds since the whooshing sound that had filled the last 1000 odd years of his existence faded away; two minutes and thirty-seven seconds since the only things his half-human, half-Time Lord ears could perceive were the howling of the wind and the rushing blood that his single heart pumped frenetically through his veins.

The part-human Doctor clung to Rose's hand, searching her demeanour with beseeching eyes. She wasn’t moving, and the shallow rise and fall of her chest were the only signs that she still drew breath. He could have said something. He should have said something… anything. He should have found the words to make her forget all about this, bring her thoughts elsewhere.

He should have asked her to run and pulled her away from this wretched beach. Who was he kidding? He couldn’t even speak, let alone move. This was her pain, her moment, and he felt like an intruder, his presence an imposition to her emotional turmoil. “Ouch…” he flinched and almost smiled at the honesty of her interjection: an opening; a way to share her pain with him. Rose's eyes flickered back to the ghost of a memory of his beloved Tardis, an imprint in the sand. Rose's pain was evident: an aura around her. Her whole body, tense like a bow ready to snap, was a contrast to her lax hand still warming his. The Doctor wanted to soothe the tears that she refused to shed, but she lifted her free hand toward him. “Don’t.” There he was, his brain bursting with millions of ideas all at once - at least that hadn’t changed - ideas of dancing with Rose Tyler, settling into this domestic adventure, and a wedding, and kids, and a house with a white picket fence and windows and carpets. But she stopped him. “Don’t”, Rose repeated, and instantly the Doctor's entire body went taut, just like hers.

A few moments ago, this gray matter of his was optimistically calculating the probability of all of this ending positively for him. Now he was left with the bleak realization that none of this was going to be easy. The sound of her breath hitching was lost in the cold wind and she shivered. “Whatever happens…” Rose swallowed once more, clearly hiding back the knot in her throat. “Whatever I might say or do… just don’t take it against you.”

Those were her final words before she closed herself off to him: a warning for his own protection before she unleashed the storm that thundered inside her. Her jaw clenched and she shut her eyes, insistently hiding the tears about to fall. Then she turned and walked away. The part-human Doctor shivered at the cold of her loss but held onto Rose's last words as they echoed through his single heart, feeling their meaning.

She was disassociating the Time Lord Doctor from him, clearly telling the part-human Doctor that she would need time to mourn the man who had just abandoned her yet again, but showing him that these feelings had nothing to do with him. Whatever might come of that mourning, Rose just took all the guilt he might ever feel away. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking in her wake, all his attention fixed on the slowly disappearing prints of her shoes in the sand, and he could only feel gratitude for what she’d just done and hoped that whatever their futures might hold, he would still have a chance to win her heart.

*

Rose was walking beside her mother in silence. The Doctor following them with some distance. She hoped he understood her message well. She didn't want to lose him, but she did need some time to digest what he'd just done.. what they'd just done. This situation was so confusing. What was she suppose to think when he just left her.. but he was still here.

There was no way she could cope with all this without separating the two man in her head.. and her heart. For her own sake. And for his: One Doctor left her. And the other stayed. Was it all planned though? Did they sat down together and pulled a straw and whoever had the shortest won Rose Tyler.. or would be the lucky one who doesn't have to deal with her anymore.

She sighed loudly. She couldn't start thinking like that. It wouldn't do anything to dwell, or to put herself down. Assets, she had to focus on her assets and what she should do with them. "I know you're not happy, love, but this is a wonderful opportunity." Jackie interrupted her thinking. "You will finally have him. You will finally settle down. Oh, we could plan you a wonderful wedding in the backyard. You could sell that awful flat in the city and move closer. It will help to have me close when you will need me to babysit your future kids."

"Mom." Rose sighed exasperated, no, frustrated. She was miles away from understanding what she was feeling right now. And Rose couldn't help to stop a few tears from falling and she wiped them off as fast as she could.

But her mom saw them, of course she did, she was a mom, and when she put an arm around her shoulders with an "oh.. Rose.. sweetheart." She cast her magic mother's spell and the dam broke. Rose tried her best to hide the tears from the Doctor but she couldn't hide the way her body shook with each sob and when her mom pulled her in her arms she didn't have any choice but to stop walking.

She cried some more, "He left me, mom." Seconds later, she heard plimsolls running against the gravel and the Doctor was roughly caressing her back. Rose was already calming down, she didn't want him to know she was crying. But her mom just handed her to him and suddenly she was in his arms. Surrounded by his scent, her Doctor's sent, the one who just left her.

And she started crying again. Sniffling all over his shirt. "I'm here, Rose," he held her tight, "I'm right here."

"No, your not." She didn't step out of his embrace. She was upset, but she knew she wasn't upset at him. She hit him, softly but repeatedly on the chest with the side of her fist. "Bloody Time Lord who always bloody push me away and bloody leaves me."

"I know." He answered sadly. "I know." And he kissed her on the top of her head. She stepped out of his embrace, and wiped the drying steak of tears on her cheeks. She must look like a mess.

"'M sorry."

"Don't be." He said. With a huge smile he grabbed the hand she presented to him and they started walking again. "Rose?" He added and she looked at him. "I'm no Time Lord, and I'm never gonna leave you."

**Author's Note:**

> The End (;
> 
> If you wish to continue with this journey, you can go ahead and read: [Don't fall asleep Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679542) or the [You wouldn't wake up Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679668). Have fun!
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story is from my bigger Interactive Journey's End project where you can choose your own adventure. If you want more if this, you can start your journey and choose the Doctor and Rose's fate by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550334)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


End file.
